stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Hehet
One of the underlords of System Lord Khnum and son of Queen Satis. Hehet is known to the people of the planet known by the acronym P2E-741, as the Goddess of the flow of time and of Eternity. She is nvolved in the war of the six Nomarch's, initially allied to Hapi himself, who betrays him by secretly submitting to the System Lord Khnum, the defensive plans of the rebel nomarch. History Generated by Queen Satis almost five hundred years ago on the planet Khenem, Hehet is one of the many symbionts predestined from the beginning to the government of the individual provinces of the System Lord Khnum empire. Unlike many other nomarch's, Hehet was brought to its maturation in one of the jaffa priestesses of the temple of Anuket, and consequently had no way of facing a possible death in battle. After taking as a hostt a beautiful woman from the planet Jebanna as a gift from System Lord Marduk to the same Khnum, Hehet was immediately predestined to one of the interstellar domains and sent to the planet P2E-741. There she was worshiped as the Goddess of love and protector of the miners, being the target planet, a mining world from which came the part of the naquadah used in the economy of Khnum's domain. In the following centuries, Hehet remained on the planet with little relationship with his brothers and with Khnum himself, until he learned of the secret plans of one of Nomarch's to overthrow Khnum himself. After apparently betraying Khnum himself, Hehet actually spies on behalf of Khnum himself, betrayed the nomarch's traitor Sapar, not only communicating the location of his main base, but sabotaging Sapar himself. The latter's death prevented Hehet from being discovered in turn and allowed him to take advantage further, ingratiating himself System Lord himself. Stargate Renaissance In 2007, an SGC team came to explore the planet controlled by Hehet with the aim of exploring it and creating an alliance with the local population. After an initial cordial meeting with the population, the Tau'rì team tried to raise the population against the goa'uld that controlled the planet, without success. After an initial moment of difficulty, the jaffas sent by Hehet , managed to reject the SGC units arrived through the stargate in reinforcement to the SG1. These arrivals caused a massive uprising of the population in favor of the goa'uld, forcing the SGC teams, to return to planet Earth. After this episode, Hehet obtained more military reinforcements and even his own ha'tak. The rebellion of the servants For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Pelusium planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Tanis, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Personality Hehet was a terrible but wise leader during his reign under his father and in his present reign. He punishes mistakes with the same fate with which he has rewarded his servants with good deeds. He is one of the most peaceful Goa'uld, at least for Goa'uld's relations, and moves away as best he can. Nonetheless, the states under his rule were extremely defensive in their marriages and held massive military force that sometimes Hehet used. Hehet was a skilled strategist and had often won wars with minimal sacrifices. From time to time he gave the other lords of the system the impression of a parvenu that was easily underestimated, whose power derived from the people and therefore could hardly be taken seriously. This also contributed to his decidedly lethargic behavior in various encounters in which he pretended (or occasionally was in fact so) that during longer discussions, he stopped and preferred to devote his nails rather than significant contributions to supply. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Khnum Underlords